1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter structure, and more particularly to a chisel adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TW Pat. No. 538876 discloses a chisel fixing device which has a fixing end inserted out of a hole of a sleeve and pressed tightly against the top surface of a receiving chamber of an extendible pipe. When a piston drives an impact rod to move in the extendible pipe, the top surface of the receiving chamber of the extendible pipe will directly impact the fixing end of the chisel to produce impacting force, thus preventing the positioning pins from getting loose. Furthermore, the positioning pins are received in the receiving chamber of the extendible pipe, which prevents the disengagement of the positioning pins. However, this conventional chisel fixing device still has the following disadvantages.
First, it still uses the positioning pins to fix the chisel, the fixing effect won't be good, furthermore, the positioning pins requires the use of tools, which results in inconvenience when replacing the chisel.
Second, when the chisel fixing device is fixed to a drive tool, to make the chisel produce impacting force, the drive tool must be provided with the piston and impact rod, however, the drive tool equipped with piston and impact rod is a tool with special specification, as a result, the chisel fixing device cannot be applicable to common drive tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.